ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Niall Horan
Niall James Horan is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 2nd year students in university. He is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Niall James Horan is university student entering his 2nd year. He first appeared in Season 1: 1# Our First Day In Auckland University. He is given the amulet of Rocks which gives him the ability to form rocks in his hands. Whenever his powers are used, his pupils and irises disappear and his eyes become beige. Volume 1 Niall James Horan is an Irish 25-year-old student with Virgo-themed powers. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a beige and black suit with beige-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have messy brown hair styled in a quiff, blue eyes and fair skin with a few freckles. He wears a blue unbuttoned dress shirt over a white tank top, black jeans and black shoes and wears a beige bracelet on his right wrist. His sleepwear consists of a white tank top and black shorts. He stands on 5 ft. 7 and is of average weight. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality He can be quite emotional when the topic is his best friend's(Harry) death. At other times, he can be really helpful. He can also be curious like when he asks if Troye is squeamish and Luke said yes. Niall can also be neat like how his dorm room is. He can also be a bit optimistic and mature. He also gets the creeps when he first went to the basement where Sir Simon resides. He also seems to be interested in university. He is also shown caring. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Niall is Irish, Niall is a fairly Irish name and his middle name, James is a fairly British name(though there is another character whose middle name is James which is Raphael Hood). His last name, Horan is a fairly Gaelic name. So overall, his name doesn't make sense since British, Irish and Gaelic people are not the same. But the only thing that makes sense is that they're from the British Isles. 'Niall' is a male given name of Irish origin, thought to mean "champion" (derived from the Old Irish word niadh meaning warrior or champion) however it could also mean "cloud", "passionate" or "avid" Powers and Abilities Rocks- His rock power is first used in Season 1. He can use it to control and shoot from his hands. Earthquake- His earthquake power is first used in Season 6 when he can shake the ground. Trivia * Niall is one of the 9 main characters to have blue eyes(the others being Devan, Collins, Troye, Luke, Robert, Connor, James and Tristan) and one of the 25 main characters to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya and Ben) * He was born on 13 September 1994 which makes his Zodiac sign Virgo and his powers are Rocks and Earthquakes * Niall's unfortunate event is when he was bullied by Justin Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters